priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Omuomurice
is a song by Cosmic Omurice da Vinci. This song made its anime debut in Episode 66 and is the unit's first song. History TBA Performers * Cosmic Omurice da Vinci - (Episode 66), (Episode 67), (Episode 88) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= HotPink|Laala}}/ / Sa~a! Ikou! Kitchin! #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Shuyaku wa mochiron kimi sa!! O-o-omuraisu ō omuraisu (Yummy!) O-o-omuraisu de-de-derishasu (Oishī!) O-o-omuraisu ō omuraisu (fu fu!) O-o-omuraisu watte maze maze iremashou (fu fu!) (Nāni?) (nuri nuri) (HeeHaaa!) #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Tamanegi- All chan! #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Masshurūmu- All chan! #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Min'na de issho ni All natchaou! HotPink|Laala}}/ / Chikin- All chan! HotPink|Laala}}/ / Pīman- All chan! HotPink|Laala}}/ / Gurinpīsu dake wa All NO! Kurukuru pon! #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Omuraisu omuraisu! Omuomu omuraisu! #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Kechappu de kaita honto no kimochi HotPink|Laala}}/ / Derishasu derishasu! Derideri derishasu! HotPink|Laala}}/ / Itadakimasu-masu omuraisu! a-i-ko-to-ba! Omuraisu omuraisu! Omuomu omuraisu! Kechappu de kaita honto no kimochi Derishasu derishasu! Derideri derishasu! Gochisōsama-sama omuraisu! O-o-omuraisu ō omuraisu O-o-omuraisu |-| Kanji= さぁ！行こう！キッチン！ 主役はもちろんキミさ！！ オ オ オムライス　オオ オムライス（Yummy！） オ オ オムライス　デデ デリシャス（おいしい！） オ オ オムライス　オオ オムライス（fu fu！） オ オ オムライス　uhh……デリシャス！ まんまる卵を割って ボウルに入れたらまぜまぜ ミルクを少々入れましょう（fu fu！） ふわとろ卵の秘訣は（なあに？） おいしいバターをひとかけ（ぬりぬり) フライパンに火をつけよう（HeeeHaaa!） 玉ねぎちゃん！マッシュルームちゃん！ みんなで一緒になっちゃおう！ チキンちゃん！ピーマンちゃん！ グリンピースだけはNO！ 不安はだれでもある でも立ち向かわなきゃ 卵入れてライスと大回転！ くるくる PON！ オムライス オムライス！オムオム オムライス！ ケチャップで描いたホントの気持ち デリシャス デリシャス！デリデリ デリシャス！ いただきますます オムライス！ ひとくち食べて幸せ弾む スポットライトに照らされて きっとキミは理想のアイドル みんな笑顔にしちゃうア・イ・コ・ト・バ！ オムライス オムライス！オムオム オムライス！ ケチャップで描いたホントの気持ち デリシャス デリシャス！デリデリ デリシャス！ ごちそうさまさま オムライス！ オ オ オムライス　オオ オムライス オ オ オムライス　オムライス |-| English= Come on into the kitchen You're gonna be the head chef! O-o-omurice, o-o-omurice (Yummy!) O-o-omurice, de-de-delicious (Tasty!) O-o-omurice, o-o-omurice (Woohoo!) O-o-omurice ooh... Delicious! Crack open a lovely round egg Beat it in a bowl And add a splash of milk (Woohoo!) The secret to the fluffiest creamy eggs (What?) Get a dollop of tasty butter (Slather it!) Light a fire under the frypan (Hee-ha!) A cute little onion! A cute little mushroom! Throw 'em all together! A cute little chicken! A cute little pepper! But green peas are a no! Everyone has worries sometimes But you've gotta keep your head high Add rice to the egg and stir it up Mix it, mix it, flip! Omurice, omurice, omu-omu-omurice! Write your true feelings in ketchup Delicious, delicious, deli-deli-delicious! Let's dig in to our omurice! Just one mouthful will fill you with happiness The spotlight shines on you You'll surely become the idol you've dreamed of And bring a smile to everyone Now, what's the password? Omurice, omurice, omu-omu-omurice! Write your true feelings in ketchup Delicious, delicious, deli-deli-delicious! That omurice was the best! O-o-omurice, o-omurice O-o-omurice Full Romaji= HotPink|Laala}}/ / Sā! Ikou! Kitchin #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Shuyaku wa mochi☆ron kimi sa!! O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu Yummy O-o-omuraisu De-de-derishasu oishī O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu fu fu O-o-omuraisu derishasu Watte Maze maze Iremashou fu fu Nāni? Nuri nuri HeeeHaaa #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Tamanegi-chan Chan #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Masshurūmu-chan Chan #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Min'na de issho ni natchaou Natchaou HotPink|Laala}}/ / Chikin-chan Chan HotPink|Laala}}/ / Pīman-chan Chan HotPink|Laala}}/ / Gurīn pīsu dake wa NO NOOOOO Kurukuru PON!!! #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Omuraisu yeah #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Omuraisu yeah #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Omu omu omuraisu fu fu #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Kechappu de kaita honto no kimochi￪ HotPink|Laala}}/ / Derishasu yeah HotPink|Laala}}/ / Derishasu yeah HotPink|Laala}}/ / Deri deri derishasu fu fu HotPink|Laala}}/ / Itadakimasu masu omuraisu (Torebia~n) O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu U~~~~omuraisu O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu U~~~derishasu Sumairu Mei shefu Meshiagare fu fu Ikaga? Betsubara Zenzen tarinai #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Demigurasu Su~ #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Howaito sōsu Su~ #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Karē sōsu ni chīzu mo gū Gū HotPink|Laala}}/ / Kanton fū??￪ Fu? HotPink|Laala}}/ / Nani sore tabetai! Fū? HotPink|Laala}}/ / Min'na no konomi ni besuto matchingu Besuto matchingu An dyū torowa♪PON!!! HotPink|Laala}}/ / Wandahō yeah HotPink|Laala}}/ / Wandahō yeah HotPink|Laala}}/ / Wan wan wandahō fu fu HotPink|Laala}}/ / Hazukashi gari ya no chikin raisu mo #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ bon C'est bon yeah #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ bon C'est bon yeah #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ bon bon bon C'est bon fu fu #EEC900|Ajimi}}/ Tamago de omekashi omuraisu Torebia~n Wan wan wandahō Wan wan wandahō Wan wan wandahō- uh wandahō Bon bon sebon Bon bon sebon Bon bon sebon uh sebon (Ōmuraisu) yeah yeah yeah yeah U~~~omuraisu Aikotoba Say!!! Torebia~n Omuraisu yeah Omuraisu yeah Omu omu omuraisu fu fu Kechappu de kaita honto no kimochi￪ Derishasu yeah Derishasu yeah Deri deri derishasu fu fu Gochisōsama sama omuraisu omuraisu O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu U~~~~omuraisu O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu O-o-omuraisu U~~~derishasu Torebia~n yeah yeah yeah yeah U~~~omuraisu |-| Kanji= さあ！いこう！キッチン 主役はもち☆ろん　キミさ！！ オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス Yummy オ　オ　オムライス デ　デ　デリシャス　おいしい オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス fu fu オ　オ　オムライス ウー　デリシャス デリシャス まんまる卵を割って 割って ボールに入れたらまぜまぜ まぜまぜ ミルクを少々入れましょ 入れましょう fu fu ふわとろたまごの秘訣は なあに？ おいしいバターをひとかけ ぬりぬり フライパンに火をつけよう HeeeHaaa 玉ねぎちゃん ちゃん マッシュルームちゃん ちゃん みんなで一緒になっちゃおう なっちゃおう チキンちゃん ちゃん ピーマンちゃん ちゃん グリーンピースだけはNO NOOOOO 不安はだれでもある でも　立ち向かわなきゃ 卵を　入れて　ライスと大回転 クルクル PON！！！ 出来た〜〜 オムライス yeah オムライス yeah オムオムオムライス fu fu ケチャップでかいた ホントの気持ち↑ デリシャス yeah デリシャス yeah デリデリデリシャス fu fu いただきますますオムライス (トレビア〜ン) オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス う〜〜〜オムライス オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス う〜〜〜デリシャス パパさんママさんスマイル スマイル 気分は上々　名シェフ 名シェフ おかわりどんどん　召し上がれ 召し上がれ fu fu 食後のデザートいかが？ いかが？ プリンとアイスは別腹 別腹 でもまだまだ食べたいオムライス 全然たりない デミグラス　ホワイトソース ス〜 カレーソースにチーズもグー グー 広東風？？↑ なにそれ食べたい！ フウ？ みんなの好みにベストマッチング ベストマッチング シンクで繰り広げる 洗い物大戦争 アワアワバブル お片づけ　キレイにね アン　デュウ　トロワ♪ PON！！！ トレビア〜ン ワンダホー yeah ワンダホー yeah ワンワンワンダホー fu fu 恥ずかしがり屋のチキンライスも bon C'est bon yeah bon C'est bon yeah bon bon bon C'est bon fu fu 卵でおめかしオムライス トレビア〜ン ワン　ワン　ワンダホー ワン　ワン　ワンダホー ワン　ワン　ワンダホーー uh ワンダホー ボン　ボン　セボン ボン　ボン　セボン ボン　ボン　セボン uh セボン (オームライス) yeah yeah yeah yeah う〜〜〜オムライス 一口だけで しあわせ弾む スポットライトに照らされて きっと　キミは 理想のアイドル みんな笑顔にしちゃう 合言葉 Say！！！ トレビア〜ン オムライス yeah オムライス yeah オムオムオムライス fu fu ケチャップでかいた ホントの気持ち↑ デリシャス yeah デリシャス yeah デリデリデリシャス fu fu ごちそうさまさまオムライス　オムライス (お〜いしい) オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス う〜〜〜オムライス オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス オ　オ　オムライス う〜〜〜デリシャス トレビア〜ン yeah yeah yeah yeah う〜〜〜オムライス |-| English= TBA Audio Trivia Gallery See Omuomurice/Image Gallery and Omuomurice/Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Unit Song Category:Songs sung by Ajimi Category:Songs sung by Cosmo Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by Cosmic Omurice da Vinci Category:Season 2